daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Project Updates
The History of Project Updates is a list of the news, updates and developments of the wiki. 2nd of December to 30th of December - Geography, Origins & Dominion of Daresia Ranging from the 2nd to the 30th of December, we'll aim to develop the wiki more, now that we're going on holidays again; meaning we should have more free time to work on the wiki when we choose to. Three of the primary goals we hope to achieve would be the Geography, Origins and Classical to Medieval history of Daresia as depicted above. Additionally, we'll be working on the development groups and vehicles again. Concepts: *Japanese exploration during 1000-1150? Need to brainstorm about it, and what happens after. *Daresian involvement in Seven-Years War, could be under Britain; thus opposing France, Prussia/Roman Empire and its allies, etc. *Geography of Daresia in the Pacific Darrensier (talk) 06:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- 12th of October to 25th of November - Extensive Development of Reminiscence and Short Film Avalon: Reminiscence is one of We failed to succeed in both areas. There was little to no progress throughout Reminiscence, asithe largest components of the project, if not currently the biggest already. Between the 12th of October and the 25th of November, we sought to develop this component, along with developing a pleasing short film.de from minor changes to The Icarus Squadron, now titled The Intrepid, only mere concepts and ideas were developed; including ideas involving Avalon: Dominion. However, we did achieve some progress in Development Stage 2, with the development of our non-canon short film, "The Aureilian Fleet"; which will not be released to the public eye. The Aurelian Fleet - Short Film The short film, entitled "A sneak peak behind: The Aurelian Fleet of Development Stage 2" revolved around the development of the fleet, its background, and several aspects of the stories its involved in. However, background development and lore on the fleet, which was assumed to be a part of EPCON-H, was fairly shallow; mostly due to the fact that it wasn't meant to officially be a part of the universe. The video aimed to explain what the fleet was, who were the people developing the fleet, and finally showing a 'sneak peak' behind the stories featuring the group. Neolyx: "The film is to be divided into three distinct scenes - the first is an introduction with voice over from the narrator explaining what the Aurelian Fleet is and what to expect from the film. The second will be a short snippet or preview of a climactic scene in the game with gameplay footage and voice over from the voice actors of the main characters starred in said snippet. The third scene will present these voice actors; they will explain who their characters are and what their importance is. The final fourth scene will end the film." Prior to the concept of the Aurelian Fleet, there were numerous ideas thrown out in regards to what the short film/documentary could be. A notable idea that we were planning to use was entitled "We the Legends: The Icarus Squadron", which focused on the behind the scenes development of The Intrepid, a series of stories about a fictional World War II squadron consisting of South East Asian pilots against the Japanese. It was further planned that the BTS series "We, the Legends:" would be a series of short documentaries previewing the development of the short stories in Reminiscence; where it was to eventually include films about Gevanson's "Records of the 31st Panzer Division" and "The Flame of the Seas, Tōtōmi"; ultimately contributing progress to Reminiscence. Notable concepts for the short film: *'The Benevolent: What goes on in the Daresian Scope of Humour? – Cinematic Documentary Concept' : Credits to Mr. Gabriel for the concept. : The objective of this short film was meant to be a mini-comedic take on the “Daresian Scope of Humour/Slang”, which was to be shot in the form of a cinematic documentary. Through the use of unique transitions, camera movements, music and more, the project aimed to explain Avalon’s humour, inside jokes and language. : The project, entitled The Benevolent: What goes on in the Daresian Scope of Humour aimed to create a 1-3 minute short film in a confluence of genres between a cinematic short film and a comedic documentary. The documentary was to introduce and present the varying members of Avalon, accompanied by videos, images and recordings relevant to the topic being presented; much like "Avalon: Dawn of a Unification". *'Remaster of ‘Unification’ – Cinematic Documentary Concept' : The revamp and remastering of “Avalon: Dawn of a Unification", which was a documentary about the history and foundation of ourselves as a loremaking group, and a bunch of friends. It essentially required members of Avalon to physically record themselves, and was supposed to serve the group as an ‘official documentary’. However, the video failed to reach our standards, and was discontinued. *'Kek/Gg – Short Film Concept - '''AKA: Kekking Alienz, Kek liagonal gG : This concept aimed to overdramatize and overwhelmingly exaggerate the mundane and uncommon figures of speech in everyday conversations among the Daresian alienz. The idea of “Kek/Gg” was basically immediately scrapped from the start, and only served as a ‘crappy concept’ for a short film that could’ve been made. It was scrapped due to the fact that it wouldn’t be appealing to the audience outside the group of Avalon, merely only being entertaining to those who knew the inside jokes. It intended to serve as a ‘go-to’ video guide for the random vocabulary used in the group for newcomers. *'Avalon: Placeholders – Cinematic Documentary Concept''' : The concept of “Avalon: Placeholders” was made during a period of stagnant conceptualizing. It was planned that it would be a comedic cinematic documentary on Avalon’s constant use of temporary placeholders. Involves P: DRP. *'Development of Polot Dalonta – Cinematic Documentary Concept - '''AKA: Flight Sergeant Polot Dalonta, Generic Polot 1 : ''“Polot, otherwise known as Generic Polot 1 was originally an error that Gevanson accidentally typed, which later became Polot Dalonta when he mentioned "Da lone Ta", where he was using a German Ta 152,” - Footnotes excerpt for Polot’s article : Polot Dalonta, otherwise referred to as Generic Polot 1 was originally a typo, made into a gag article. *'Concepts of Reminiscence – Cinematic Documentary Concept' : Instead of revolving around Avalon’s universe as a whole, this concept planned to only contain topics relevant to the 20th century. It was meant to include information in regards to the development and origins of Reminiscence, its short stories, characters, products and lastly contributors to the development stage. Development of Reminiscence Through these different perspective concepts throughout the century, we will aim to ‘create’ what it may have been like for those on the opposite side of the spectrum; where the opposition and the underdogs were not given the attention it deserved. Therefore, these contributions will attempt to give credit to where it’s due. Not much effort was put into Reminiscence, due to the fact that we've all been too busy. Although, one thing that was worked on was the concept: "Children of Autumn", which takes place in 1947, where the real life American mission, "Operation: Downfall" occurs; where America attempts to invade Japan. Darrensier (talk) 15:56, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ---- 21st to 30th of September - First Wiki Overhaul The wiki's kind of a mess, so we've started to fix it up again kek So, we'll be adding and deleting a bunch of pages, and we'll also be adding a lot more information to a bunch of major sections of the wiki. Objectives: - Delete unnecessary/obsolete articles - Redevelopment of Origins and Dominion - Categorize everything Stuff that's happened so far: - Unclean pages purged for the Emprah - Revamped main page - Removed instances of Gev's BFR/BFS Timeline, including the HBSV-II Massacre - Added page The Universe of Avalon for a simpler understanding of the wiki, instead of having to refer to The Project page - Added more info to the Anarchy of America and 37th Imperial Expeditionary Wing Pages Purged: - Most redirect pages - 1st Daresian Aerial Fleet - 1st Guard Company - Asaian Aria - Continents - Hosokawa Family - House Charlemagne (May restore) and Charlemagne Family - Valera Yuuka Darrensier (talk) 07:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Footnotes: Managed to purge the unclean pages and made the wiki a little more organized and fancier, but didn't necessarily develop anything for Origins and Dominion, and we failed to categorize any pages. ---- Category:News